In the field of organic EL elements used in organic EL displays and the like, various devices have been manufactured by way of trial according to a technique for forming an organic layer by vacuum deposition using a low molecular weight compound (see, for example, Applied Physics Letters, vol. 51, pp. 913 (1987)), and have been in the process of coming into practical use.
On the other hand, organic EL elements using polymer materials as a constituent material for their organic layers have been under development. In general, such organic EL elements are roughly categorized into those of π-conjugated type using π-conjugated polymers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-92576) and those of molecule dispersion type in which coloring matters are dispersed in nonconjugated polymers (see, for example, Polymer, vol. 24, pp. 748 (1983) and Applied Physics Letters, vol. 75, No. 1, pp. 4 (1999)). Among them, the nonconjugated organic EL elements are advantageous in that they can yield a target color with a high color purity by mixing a predetermined dopant into a host polymer.